1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-resistant shock-absorbing slat for a transporting device for an extruded article of aluminum or an aluminum alloy from an extruder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, a device for transporting an extruded aluminum or aluminum alloy article 2 from an extruder 1 includes a row of a number of spaced unit conveyors 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7 at a runout of the extruder for transporting the article 2, as shown in FIG. 5, and a number of overlifts 11 placed between the unit conveyors for transferring the extruded article 2 and put across the unit conveyors onto a line of cooling tables 8, 9 and 10 arranged in a direction other than the direction of the unit conveyors 3 to 7, as shown in FIG. 6.
The extruded article 2 from the extruder 1 is run as it is supported on a heat-resistant shock-absorbing slat 13 (a transverse ledge supporting the article in order to prevent it from being grazed) mounted on a belt of each unit conveyor. When the trailing of the article 2 leaves an initial table 12 and its leading end travels on the ultimate conveyor 7, the extruded article 2 is transiently halted and transferred by the overlift 11 onto the row of cooling tables 8 to 10 so as to be transported in succession by these cooling tables. The article 2 is cooled in the interim by a fan or with atmospheric air between the unit conveyors and the cooling tables.
There has hitherto been known such a slat, the heat-resistant shock-absorbing material of which is formed of carbon. In this case, the carbon slat has both of its ends secured with four bolts to the transporting device, so that in exchanging the slat, these four bolts need to be dismounted, thus rendering maintenance operation laborious. There has also been known a slat formed of a heat-resistant felt exhibiting more excellent shock-absorbing properties (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 63-18941). However, the felt material is liable to wear, especially at its middle portion. Even if worn only partially, the felt material needs to be exchanged for quality upkeep of the extruded aluminum article, thus raising maintenance and cost problems. Although the slat has both ends mounted by retention members in the proposal of the above Japanese Application, transporting cannot be smoothly performed due to the force applied by the extruded article in its movement direction, if the retention members are mounted in such a manner that engagement and removal of the retention members may be easily performed. Conversely, if the slat is firmly secured by the retention members, the slat can not be exchanged easily.
Besides, the exchange operation needs to be performed at an optimum time for quality upkeep of the extruded article and with as little waste of the felt material as possible. Nevertheless, in consideration of costs, it is not practical to measure the amounts of wear caused to the felt material periodically and quantitatively in order to calculate the optimum exchange time accurately.